<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>faded fantasy by lilivi56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314843">faded fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilivi56/pseuds/lilivi56'>lilivi56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilivi56/pseuds/lilivi56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling weak and appearing strong, breaking the ice and finding boiling water. Tom is a contradiction and Harry has never been more confused or in love in his life. Did you think you could fall in love with an imitation god and not be a sinner?</p>
<p>I'm on a writing binge so I said hey this thing I wrote when I was 16 sucks let's try that again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>faded fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm physically incapable of writing anything over 500 words apparently</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a limit to what people can handle. There is a limit to embracing the way we feel until we're caught in a web of lessons someone should never have to learn so brutally. This is the way of humans. We ignore the spider for the allure of the web because though we know it is dangerous there is bliss in being consumed. </p>
<p>Harry learns to indulge in the taste of Tom's mouth, to savor the sensations in lapping up the sweet syrup of bitter blood and tangy green eyes. He is drinking only what he needs to crave more.</p>
<p>Let the rivers run black, he whispers.</p>
<p>If there was a flavor for heresy, Tom is what it would taste like. He serves it to Harry on a silver tongue and though he knows to imbibe will be to surrender this was never a war he had been a part of willingly. Tom feels like the first choice he's ever made.</p>
<p>Solitude or servitude: what's the difference? Would you be a happier man free to let yourself be consumed or would you be a happier man to live and be enslaved to the teachings that the spiders need to eat is evil?</p>
<p>He swallows. </p>
<p>Tom is the prophecy of sacrilege and of pernicious salvation. He is the presence of dreams revealing past and present and future; he asks Harry to get lost in the prophecy behind his swollen lips. He dreams of us, he dreams of Harry, and he dreams of things in-between. He's pulling a whisper and a carcass and Harry's breath out of his lungs.</p>
<p>View the world through the other one's eyes and behold! There is no glass in the mirror anymore, there never was! He looks back at himself and sees Tom knowing that they are one and the same. Put the breath back but replace it with your own, he whispers, with his lips grazing the shell of Tom's ears, promising more to come if he just gives in. </p>
<p>"Let your fantasy become a memory and fulfill the desires you harbor in your hands. You are also a creature of flesh, are you not? The skin wants what the skin wants. Let morality be damned to hell. And though tragedy may follow where our shadows fall, we will always be one step ahead."</p>
<p>"I trust you," he says, as secrets spill from the shadows and shatter a piece of glass somewhere far away. Was that the piece that was missing from the mirror? Harry looks back into it, in his dreams, and he's seeing himself as a small child. He cries and asks Tom what he's done because there is no longer mercy in the dark heart Harry covets.</p>
<p>All at once, Harry is standing on the precipice of a blade and falling into a pathetic display of blind servitude once again.</p>
<p>But, there is indeed beauty in being consumed. </p>
<p>The spider needs to feed too, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>